The objectives of this study are to determine safety, tolerance and pharmacokinetics of ZDV and ddC when given in combination in clinically stable ZDV treated children, to compare combination therapy with mono drug therapy for antiviral activity and laboratory markers of disease progression and to evaluate the influence of combination therapy on disease progression.